


morning glory

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: I have no idea what I just wrote, M/M, brendon tops, dont block me i literally dont know how this happened but it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brendon has a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning glory

**Author's Note:**

> dont block me its 4 am

 

                It’s not even mid-morning and Ryan is awake. He was out late last night with Brendon, no, _because_ of Brendon, who is still fast asleep right next to him, how is that fair? While Ryan is bitter over his lack of sleep, he is almost forced to ignore it for the time being because Brendon’s boner is poking him right in the ass. Ryan’s usually the big spoon but last night he fell asleep before Brendon even got into the hotel room and he supposes Brendon wanted to snuggle before he fell asleep, and that’s okay with him. Ryan, being conscious of his morals and the law, sits still and waits for Brendon’s hard on to go away. It’s only when Brendon groans and pushes himself against Ryan’s ass that Ryan notices that Brendon is actually awake.

                “Ry,” Brendon moans quietly and drapes his hand across Ryan’s chest, pulling the taller boy closer to the front of his own body and pushing his hips up, “can you feel me?”

                Ryan clears his throat a bit before he nods, and to make sure Brendon understood that Ryan could most definitely feel him pressed against his ass, he pushed his ass out a bit, rubbing it against Brendon’s clothed dick.

                “Ryan, fuck me.” Brendon nearly whispers, like it’s a secret that no one is supposed to hear. Ryan could feel his dick get harder each time Brendon breathed out onto Ryan’s neck. “Please.”

This is unusual for them, Brendon is usually never this horny in the mornings, nor is he ever like this, acting like he wants to top Ryan. It’s strange, but he’s okay with it.

                Ryan flips himself over on top of Brendon’s small framed body and exhales heavily when he comfortably straddles Brendon, feeling his dick graze against his ass again.

                “Is that what you want, Brendon?” Ryan replies cockily as he grinds down against Brendon’s dick slowly. Despite being fully clothed, Brendon is extremely sensitive and allows himself moan loudly. “Or do you want to fuck me?” Ryan questions, staring down at Brendon and locking eyes with the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen. His eyes are wide and his pupils blown, his mouth hangs open slightly and he licks his lip.

                “I- Yes.” Brendon replies slowly.

                “Yes what?”

                “I want to fuck you Ryan, God,” He pauses to take a breath, to regain his confidence, “I want to fuck you. I had the best dream.”

                Ryan leans down and kisses Brendon as he moves his hands to Brendon’s bare chest, he always sleeps shirtless and Ryan forgets to thank him for that sometimes. Ryan is half hard now and he knows that Brendon can feel it pressed against his stomach. Brendon grabs Ryan’s ass firmly and breaks the short lived kiss, Ryan figures they have time for that later. Brendon kisses up Ryan’s neck up to his earlobe, and he asks “Is it okay if I take your clothes off now?”

                Ryan nods and moves off of Brendon’s body, when he sits down on the hotel bed, he can feel himself being stared down by his boyfriend. Brendon’s eyes are a red hot flame, singeing Ryan to the core, and he’s waiting to feel the burn. Brendon’s hands are slow and barely make contact with Ryan’s body, Brendon strips him of his shirt and sweat pants easily, but he lets Ryan choose when to take his boxers off.

                “Do you want to help me?” Brendon offers before he strips himself of his pants, and Ryan feels so small, so shy for some reason. He shakes his head and lets Brendon do it himself. As Brendon strips himself of his pants, Ryan sees the pale skin of Brendon’s thick thighs and he almost whines. Brendon has only asked to top Ryan a handful of times but when he does, Ryan’s whole personality shifts. Brendon is looking over Ryan’s body, seemingly ignoring the tent Ryan has made in his boxers, and he smiles to himself.

                “You still have that hickey from yesterday, I didn’t mean to bite you that hard.” He chuckles and leans down to kiss the hickey on the middle of Ryan’s chest, and glances up at him as he hesitantly licks the bruised skin before sucking on the same spot. He bites it briefly before allowing his lips to drag across Ryan’s stomach to the waistband of his boxers. He hasn’t broken eye contact yet. He lifts his hands and places them on either side of Ryan, touching his bare skin. He moves his hands down Ryan’s sides and stops at the same place his mouth is, now wrapping his fingers in the elastic, ready to pull Ryan’s boxers off.

                “Can I?” Brendon asks, and Ryan knows it wasn’t his intention but Brendon’s hot breath hits the tip of Ryan’s dick and he moans, he didn’t even notice how hard he had gotten, and he nods. Brendon pulls Ryan’s boxers off of him slowly, and he moans, he fucking moans when he sees Ryan’s dick.

                “You’re so god damn big, fuck.” Brendon curses to himself and he takes Ryan’s cock in his hand and pumps once before leaning down and taking the tip into his mouth, just sucking on it. Ryan throws his head back and moans softly, he loves feeling Brendon’s soft lips wrapped around his dick, it never fails to get him so close to cumming before anything else even happens. Brendon flicks his tongue against the underside of Ryan’s dick and takes the rest of it in his mouth, Ryan is saying words that make no sense whatsoever and Brendon continues to bob his head up and down as he gathers the spit lost from his mouth on his pointer finger and presses it gently against Ryan’s hole. Brendon hears Ryan inhale sharply, and he pushes his finger inside of Ryan completely. He assumes that Ryan is close to cumming so he removes his mouth from Ryan’s dick and just looks over his body, feeling Ryan clench around his one finger periodically.

                “God, Ryan, you’re so fucking tight.” Brendon states, almost as if he can’t believe it.

                “More,” Ryan says, “please, more.” He can’t even form a complete sentence, he hasn’t felt anything inside of him since the last time they did this, and he wants Brendon now, wants him to stretch him out and fuck him mercilessly but he knows Brendon won’t comply with not prepping him.

                At least Brendon listens, and he pulls out his ring finger only to add another, when he pushes inside Ryan can feel the burn he’s been craving, and he takes it all without complaining. Brendon begins pulling his fingers apart to stretch Ryan for the third finger, or hopefully, Brendon’s dick. He pushes his fingers inside of Ryan deeper before pulling out and starting to fuck Ryan slowly but forcefully with his fingers. Ryan feels pure ecstasy and he remembers why Brendon likes bottoming so much, every time Brendon pushes his fingers in he hits the bundle of nerves that make the pit of Ryan’s stomach warm.

                “Jesus Christ, Brendon.” He exhales, pushing his body up in some awkward attempt to get Brendon’s fingers deeper inside, “Just fuck me already.”

                Brendon removes his fingers and Ryan clenches around nothing as he watches Brendon reach over into his suitcase that just so conveniently happened to be right next to the bed and pull out lube. He lathers his cock with a generous amount of lube and lines himself up with Ryan’s hole, when he pushes the head in, Ryan almost screams.

                “That feel good, Ry?” Brendon asks, he’s out of breath already. Ryan locks eyes with Brendon and gives him a death stare, and Brendon erupts in laughter. Even in their most intimate moments, Ryan can make Brendon laugh. Brendon pushes his cock all the way inside of Ryan and his laugh turns into a throaty moan. He grabs Ryan’s thighs and spreads them widely apart and holds onto them when he starts thrusting slowly inside.

                “Ry, holy shit.”

                “Brendon shut up, I’m not a baby, give it to me.”

                Brendon shakes his head and smiles, as if he’s saying ‘You’re asking for it’, because well, he did. Brendon pulls himself all the way out of Ryan, and then pushes back in hard and quick. Ryan’s eyes open wide, as does his mouth and he looks absolutely filthy. Fucking gorgeous, and that just makes Brendon fuck him harder. He pushes in deep, and Ryan cries out in pleasure, but Brendon stills.

                “Fuck you, fuck you, you fucking asshole, don’t you dare fucking stop. Right there, right there.” Ryan threatens, and Brendon is back to his normal speed and force and he’s fucking Ryan into his orgasm, he can see it on his face. Ryan goes to grab his own dick, but Brendon gets to it first. He begins stroking Ryan in time with his thrusts, and he might be squeezing a little too hard but he knows Ryan likes that.

                “Bren, fuck, please, I’m gonna cum, fuck.” Ryan pleads, he lifts his hips off the bed and this creates a whole new pressure on Brendon’s dick that is building up his orgasm even more than before.

                “Yeah, Ry? You like when I fuck you, don’t you? You like when I make you cum like this?” Brendon provokes.

                Ryan can only nod slightly before his back arches and he moans, letting himself cum all over Brendon’s hand. The way that Ryan is clenching around Brendon’s dick makes it hard for him to control when he cums, so he just lets it happen. He’s fucking Ryan throughout both of their orgasms, and his head is spinning.

                When they both finish, Brendon removes his hand from Ryan’s dick before it softens completely, and he pulls out slowly, not wanting to hurt Ryan or cause him to be over sensitive. When he pulls out he flops his down right next to Ryan, and just looks at him. They make eye contact and Ryan goes in to kiss Brendon, to silently thank him for treating him so well.

                When Ryan pulls away from the kiss, he remembers what brought all of this on.

                “You never told me about your dream, jackass.”


End file.
